Brother vs Sister
by BlackxValentine
Summary: The final battle between Zuko and Azula from the point of view of both Katara and Zuko.


**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM AVATAR!

**I JUST SAW THE SOZINS COMET MOVIE AND I LOVE ZUTARA, SO I WANTED TO DO A FANFIC FOR THE BATTLE BETWEEN AZULA AND ZUKO FROM TWO POINTS OF VIEW...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Zuko's POV **

I stared into Azula's eyes and saw an evil and insanity that was stronger than my fathers. I gathered my energy and blew fire towards Azula at full force. She countered me by throwing blue flames which matched my own.

Our flames burst into a mix of blue and reddish orange, the heat was intense, and our hearts were racing. She threw more flames to my right side; I dodged as I threw my right arm out and blasted more flames at her.

We were matched in the power of our flames, she was different then the Azula I faced the last time we crossed paths. Azula moved from my fire that was about to hit her and used her own to fly at me with increasing speed.

She threw more flames at me, I focused my energy and threw my fire to the ground and pushed her flames away. I look up to see her throwing more and more, I jump into the air and did a spiral of flames to counter hers and I landed she surrounded me.

She is too fast for me to hit directly, "So I'll have to do this.." I slid in circles across the ground and let the flames from the soles of my feet spin outwards.

I saw her get hit and fall across the ground, I got up and looked her in the face, and she was full of anger. "What no lightening!" I yelled getting into the position that uncle had taught me.

"Afraid I'll redirect it!" She looked at me with the same insanity as she threw her arms back and forth as lightening was thrown across the ground with intense fury fueling it.

She looked at me; shifting her eyes to Katara who was standing not that far behind me. Azula fired the lightening; I turned as fast as I could and ran in front of the lightening.

I felt it collide with my hands and as I tried to redirect it, I failed and felt it burn through my shirt. My skin was burning as I fell to the ground and curled up in pain, the lightening blasted off into the sky as I faintly heard Katara call my name.

"Zuko!" I tried to answer but couldn't, I could hear Azula laughing like crazy as she sped towards Katara. I could barely hear the battle that continued to rage around me, I could barely lift myself up as I tried to fire bend Azula to help Katara in some way.

_"I..I can't..too weak to..Bend anything..agh!"_ I don't know what's going on anymore until I feel something on me. Katara turns me around and lays me down on the ground.

I can feel her was water touch my skin as it heals my burned skin, I feel a little stronger. I wince and open my eyes; she's looking down at me with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you..Katara." my voice is weak, she smiles at me and says "I think I should be thanking you.." she helped me stand and I watched as my sister broke down, throwing flames from her mouth in anger and despair.

**Katara's POV **

I watched Zuko fight an Agni Kai against his sister Azula, they went flame to flame. I have never seen Zuko so strong, so intense in battle. They keep going at each other until Zuko finally lands a blow to Azula as she gets thrown across the concrete ground.

Azula was standing and getting her lightening ready, I saw Azula look towards me and bended her lightening towards me, I was scared and couldn't move my feet.

I saw Zuko run in front of me and take the attack for me, I went wide-eyed as he fell to the ground and the lightening as thrown upwards to the sky.

"Zuko!" I screamed starting to run towards him as he curled into a ball of pain, Azula's fire stopped me as I ran away from her I could hear her insane laughing.

I stepped back and saw Zuko trying to get up; I wanted to get to him. Azula jumped onto a rooftop throwing more lightening at me, I dodged and ran behind a pillar.

I looked at the barrels of water near me and bended it to the rooftop as she dodged and threw more blue flames at me, I used the water to ride away from her until I came underneath a rooftop that has a cage like bottom filled with water.

I looked up and saw a chain in front of me, _"I know how to stop her!" _as she ran towards me I bended the water around her and turned it to ice.

I blew out my breath and allowed the water around me to melt, I move around her and tied the chain around her hands; bringing her down to the ground. When she was down I melted all the water around us and tied the rest of the chains around on the bars underneath us.

When she was trapped I ran to Zuko who was lying on his front, I eased him to his back and put the water that was around me onto my hands. I laid my hands over his wound and healed it as fast as I could, seeing him wince and open his eyes to look at me.

"Thank you..Katara..." he said weakly to me as I smiled to him, "I think I should be thanking you.." I said as I helped him up and saw Azula blowing fire from her mouth in rage.

_"You've gained my trust Zuko..."_

_

* * *

_

**OKAY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT...PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
